Chu love
by Rare Reads
Summary: poor Rika went throw the worst part in her life and her friends made it even worst.


Chu love

By: storkfangirl

This is my first lemon story so please be kind. The characters are my friends and mine yes they have trainers there names are Snow and Toyhe from "**Snow Oak's random love story".**

Rika the pikachu was at a lakefront utterly embarrassed by Hira and Mao in front of Jolt the pichu. The thing is Rika has a huge crush on the tiny cute pichu, ever since he saved her from a luxray who almost raped her. Even if the doesn't look it he a level 63 she a level 50 how could she not beat that thing. But she did learn one thing never trust a female nine tails and a female Absol ever no matter how close you guys are.

~Flash back~

"_Umm Hira… Mao what does it means when you have a feeling in your belly when you think of some one?" Rika asked her most trusted friend Hira the Nine tails_

"_It means you like them, honey…"she said looking over her shoulder "so who is it hon?" Rika was so shocked she fell over. "Wha... what do… you .. mean?" she shuttered. Hira smiled "don't play dumb with me I can see throw things like this" Hira had a devilish smile on her face as she got up and circle around the pikachu. Rika got up on her feet "I don't know what you're talking about?" she said looking the other way, but clearly she did. _

_Hira's head shot and gave a short howl, then Mao came running. "what is it?" she said " get Dark to look for Jolt the Pichu and come back right back" Hira she not even looking at the Absol, Mao left Hira jumped at Rika who was snaking away 'she knew all along damn her' Rika thought . "Oh no you're not going any where sweet" she hissed in Rika's ear. Rika tied to wiggle out of under the larger pokemon, no use she was stuck there good. Just as fast as she left Mao returned with Jolt and Dark the Houndoom. When Rika saw she started to wiggle harder 'damn them' she thought. "Hey jolt Rika has something to tell you" Hira said with a smile. "Yeah what I have to do something" he said looking at her with interest. Rika couldn't look at Jolt in the eyes so she looked the other way in stand. "It's nothing they just want to ruin my life, that's all" she said from under the nine tails. Jolt looked pretty confused at this why did they get him if it was nothing what a waste of time jolt turned and started to walk away, Rika sighed in relief but Hira gasped "No! Don't go she does but she too shy to say it". Jolt stopped his ears twitched cutely when she said that "yeah what is it then" he said turning around to look at them again. "Tell 'im before I do" Hira glowed in her ear Rika squeaked at how pushy Hira was being about this, although she was surprise at her friend aggravation she still said 'no'._

_Hira's weight eased up a little so Rika thought she was free for the moment. She was so wrong in a flash Hira now had her paws firmly on the pikachu's wrist "open them" Hira said to Mao who nodded and came over. Before Rika knew it the Absol took each of her legs and shredded them wide and showed her most scared area "move" Hira commanded Mao obeyed the nine tails and moved out of the way. Jolt's eyes were the size of his poke ball his lower region started to feel a little weird Rika's cheeks were the hottest they could get right now. "Tell him before I'll call Cody to use water gun on you" she smiled a she devilish smile. 'Oh crap she's not playing this time, am gonna have to do it' Rika looked at the sky then at Hira her heart was pounding hard, it felt like it was going to burst out o f her chest right there and then. She took in a deep breath "Jolt I like you a lot" she said looking at the ground Hira smiled and let go she order Mao to do the same. Rika got up gave the pichu one last look of longing and ran in the forest. _

~flash back end~

Thus explain why she is at the lakefront embarrassed. Her stomach had that 'oh I feel sick' feeling she looked at the blue water then she closed her eyes, just to remember that moment again. She let out a sad sigh, she stared to paw the sandy floor she drew a picture of the cute pichu she sighed. "Rika?" she herd Jolt's voice she kicked sand over her picture of the certain pichu. "How did you find me?" she asked him her back facing him "I followed your sent that's all" he answered her "is it true what you said earlier" he said moving closer to her Rika gulped no use in lying to him now he knows. "Umm yes it is true Jolt" she answered still not looking at him Jolt moved closer to her. "Really because I really like you to ya' know" Rika's heart fluttered for that moment she turn and looked at him. Jolt blue eyes (yes he has blue eyes) were filled with lust Rika felt warm all around her.

Jolt walked over to her he stopped at her feet a smile danced a crossed his face. She looked at him wide eyed as he kissed her passionately his tongue slipped into her mouth. Exploring the new found territory the warm wet cavern was a new sensation for him it made him hard. When they broke for air Rika was shocked that he was such a good kisser Jolt was smiling like there was no tomorrow. "So how was I Rika?" he asked her "you where were good, no not good, incredible" Jolt smiled "good" he said petting her chest Rika gasped as he found one of her nipples and genteelly pulling it. She gave a soft moan Jolt grinned and continued his teasing of the Pikachu soon to be his Pikachu "I love you so much Rika ever since I saw you in that pokemon contest" he purred in her ear then nipped it. "You did?" she said Jolt nodded.

"You're going to be my sexy pikachu tonight" he said pushing her on to her back. He pushed his cock into her wet sloping hole; she let out a long moan Jolt grinded his teeth at her tightness. "So tight damn" he hissed as he pulled half way out then slammed back her Rika moaned even louder this time. Rika felt some thing tinkles down her leg neither he or she had cumed yet then that must mean that he popped her cherry. 'Oh my god he popped my cherry' she thought as he slammed into her again "Jolt…. Ah...you …know… oh …my first" she moaned "thought so because I could smell your popped cherry" he smiled. Rika pouted at the Pichu then he started to move his hips so fast it sounded like a machine gun. Rika's started to get rigged as she felt his cock massage her walls it was coming she knew it then she cumed. Jolt smiled then he came.

"That was amazing Rika" Jolt smiled

"It was, wasn't" Rika sighed she hugged Jolt, he warm so warm then the glowed. When the glowing stopped he was a Pikachu. He smiled at his from "you did this to me" he said before falling a sleep Rika smile and followed suit "I did" she said before drifting off.


End file.
